


Sofia's daydream about Sarah

by Slashaddict96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Movie: Descendants (2015), RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Sofia carson has a sexy daydream about her good friend Sarah jeffery while waiting for her to arrive





	Sofia's daydream about Sarah

Sofia was laying on her mattress waiting for her 

friend and co star Sarah Jeffery to show up she  
hasn't seen her in a while she missed her greatly her long beautiful hair her beautiful body shape 

she got wet just thinking about her she closed her eyes and imagined them two naked in her 

bed sarah gently playing with sofia’s pubic hair sofia then would let out a giggle as did sarah as she placed her face between her legs and went to town on her clit leaving Sofia to moan she grabbed her erect nipples pinching them while grinding down on Sarah’s face as she felt the climax Sofia opened her eyes as she heard a knocking at the door taking her out of her sexy daydream,

hey sof says sarah as sofia answered the door,

Hey babe says sofia as she kissed Sarah's cheek,

Uh i came at the right time right? Asks sarah, 

Yeah perfect time says sofia grabbing Sarah by the wrist who then looked confused,

let's just say sofia’s daydream came true that time

The end


End file.
